Traditional driving methods for display panels comprise Frame Inversion, Column Inversion, Row Inversion, and Dot Inversion.
Referring to FIG. 1, each of the scanning signal lines connects to a pixel located in the same row (e.g. pixel row 103) for the Dot Inversion driving method, and scanning signals are transmitted by each of scanning signal lines for controlling a gate of the pixel connected to the scanning signal line to open or close. Each of data signal lines (e.g. data line 102) connects to a pixel located in the same column (e.g. pixel column 101), and data signals are transmitted by each of the data signal lines for controlling a grayscale voltage of the pixel connected to the data signal line.
An effect of the Dot Inversion of FIG. 3 is executed by using the display panel of FIG. 1, the polarity of the same pixels are opposite in two adjacent images 301, 302, and the polarity of the two adjacent pixels located in the same row are opposite in the same images (e.g. a first image 301 or a second image 302). An appropriate technical scheme is shown in FIG. 2.
A scanning signal (comprising a first scanning signal GA and a second scanning signal GB) opens the gates in every pixel row, the data line provides different data signals to the pixels of different rows in a keeping time of a image.
However, the Applicant has found some problems existing in the actual use of the traditional technology.
The polarity (POL_O) of the data signal needs to change N times in the keeping time of the image (e.g. the keeping time of the first image 201 or the keeping time of the second image), wherein N is greater than 2 for satisfying the requirement that the pixels of different rows correspond to the data signals of different polarities, and the frequency of changing the polarity of the data signal is N times. Thus, the logic power consumption of a traditional display panel is larger.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide another technical solution, in order to solve the problems of the prior art.